Blind
by koukacs
Summary: After Danzou's death, Sasuke sees Sakura again. Has Sasuke forgotten about team 7? Has Sakura really stopped loving him? What about Naruto and Kakashi? The fic will try to follow the plot of the manga.
1. Darkness

Naruto is a manga of Masashi Kishimoto. This story is written by a fan for other fans.

The fic will try to follow the plot of the manga, so don't expect Sasuke returning to Konoha (that's Kishimoto's job and I'm sure he'll do a great job).

**Chapter1: Darkness**

_What if things had been different?_ Sasuke asked himself in his deep sleep, after being swamped by Madara. The visions he was having weren't unpleasant. He was twelve years old and was leaving home for his first team meeting, where he would meet his new sensei, Kakashi. His mother had prepared a delicious lunch for him, which the boy put in his backpack. He dismissed the woman with a kiss on the check and a big smile.

Before leaving, he found his father and his older brother chatting amiably. Fugaku stared at Sasuke for a moment and told him about the importance of honoring the name of the clan. Itachi asked Sasuke to approach him.

"What?" Sasuke asked Itachi when he came near. The older brother touched his forehead the way he always did, and whispered:

"Don't worry too much. Have fun and make friends."

Sasuke felt embarrassed when Itachi did that. _Damn it, I'm not a kid anymore!_ However, he had no time to complain. Sasuke needed to run to the meeting. He arrived just in time in the classroom and felt something hit him in the head... it was a blackboard eraser. A familiar laugh was heard by Sasuke.

"NA-RU-TO!" He yelled in fury.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto apologized, trying to contain his laughter, "that was for the sensei. Although it was your fault too,didn't you look at the watch this morning?

"I left my home too late... I don't owe you an explanation, idiot!"

"Who are you calling idiot?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Of course it's you, who else would it be?"

"Stop it, you two." A female voice spoke softly. Sasuke turned his head and saw Haruno Sakura sitting on a chair. He felt his face heat up.

"Sakura, you were here the whole time?" Sasuke asked trying to sound casual.

The girl stood up and walked over to the Uchiha. When she was close enough, she took the eraser from his head.

"Naruto didn't hurt you, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, never mind that... listen, Sakura..."

"What?" Sakura asked gently.

"You don't need to call me 'Sasuke-kun', you know? You can call me by my first name only."

"Do you have any problem with 'Sasuke-kun?' If that irritates-"

"NO!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, which startled the others. After a minute, he pretended nothing had happened and spoke calmly again, "well, you don't call Naruto by 'kun,' so I thought... you know, right?"

Sakura looked at him without knowing what to say, until she finally found the words that had escaped."The thing is that Naruto has always been closest to me."

Sasuke's face went pale and he stammered, "c-closest?" as if he had been stabbed in the chest, something which Sakura noticed.

"Yes, but as a brother, you understand? I kind of always had to take care of him."

"Oh, yes!" Sasuke suddenly changed his mood, "like a goofy little brother, I see."

"Sure." Naruto said with sarcasm, "you know better than anyone else what a goofy little brother is, right?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, clenching his teeth.

"You know what I mean... after all, you're always in the shadow of Itachi, aren't you?"

"You better take that back, little worm!"

"Make me!"

When Kakashi finally reached the room, he saw the two boys fighting on the ground and Sakura standing near them, telling them to stop. They stopped only when Kakashi cleared his throat loudly.

He gave them a blank stare and asked:

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke?"

The three nodded. Kakashi sighed and said:

"I am Hatake Kakashi, your sensei. The first impression I have about you is... how to say this? I guess I should be straightforward. You guys are idiots."

None of them liked to hear that. Soon after, they went outside, because Kakashi wanted his students to present themselves properly. Sakura was the first.

"I am Haruno Sakura. The things I like..." she blushed when she said that, "well, there's something or rather someone..."

She could not finish speaking. Sasuke could swear she looked at him for a moment. The young Uchiha did not pay attention to what Naruto was talking about in his presentation, but he knew it had to do with Hokage and ramen. Soon, it was Sasuke's turn.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, member of the Uchiha clan. I will be a very strong shinobi, stronger even than my older brother."

"Cool," Kakashi said, "what are the things that you like?"

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto waited for an answer from Sasuke for ten minutes until he stammered,"not important."

He then looked at Sakura, who was smiling. Everything was so wonderful. But suddenly everything went black.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke called the others, unanswered.

"Don't hold on to childish fantasies, Sasuke." A voice said.

"Who are you? Where did they go?"

"You have to forget them. They are nothing to you."

"They are my companions! I won't forget them!"

Sasuke was invaded by many memories. He saw his clan being massacred... he found himself alone... he saw Sakura crying while begging him to not go away... and Naruto was almost dead under the rain.

"It hurts! STOP!"

Sasuke saw Itachi dying. He told his little brother his final words as he touched his forehead. "Sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time."

Madara's words echoed in his mind, "Itachi killed his clan under Konoha's orders."

The tears fell from Sasuke's eyes. The voice continued to speak.

"Don't you dare think about bonds. You don't need them, Sasuke. They will distract you from your way... they'll weaken you. You can't abandon your revenge! Do whatever it takes to destroy all the bonds you have."

The darkness thickened. Sasuke began to tremble. It was cold. So very cold...

"You only need your hate, Sasuke. Your only aim in life is tied to it."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm your strength, Sasuke. I am your darkness."

"My strength... the only thing I need..."

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly. He had been asleep for too long. Karin was near him, holding her own arm with a pained expression. She had made Sasuke bite it in order to heal his injuries.

"I'm glad that you woke up, Sasuke," she whispered, "we gotta get out of here. The others need our help."

"Forget about them," Sasuke said coldly, "those two don't matter anymore."

That sentence horrified Karin. Sasuke looked into her eyes in a way that filled her with dread and added:

"You're the one who still has usefulness. I hope you don't let me down."

The two began to be sucked into a whirlpool. Madara was calling Sasuke to confront Danzou.


	2. Strong girl

**Sorry about the delay in posting, I have been very busy.  
Chapter 2: Strong Girl **

****Sakura walked in silence along with Kiba, Sai, Lee and Akamaru. Naruto's words were still echoing in her mind. "I cannot stand people who lie to themselves!" Naruto had told her.

_Naruto has always been a person so fair and honest. I feel horrible for lying to him that way. I just wanted to rid him of the burden of the promise... Sai had told me he loved me, but I guess that was not true after all... In fact, it makes me relieved... Naruto deserves someone better than me, someone who truly loves him and that doesn't lie to him. He deserves Hinata. _Sakura mentally sighed. _I sound as if I could really stay with him... I'll kill Sasuke-kun today. _

The girl forced herself not to let her feelings show to the others. No tears would fall from her green eyes because of Sasuke. At least she did not want that. There had been enough of that already.

_I hate crying. A kunoichi must not cry! I learned that in the academy. When I was young I wanted to be a strong ninja. Even not belonging to a clan, I wanted to be a shinobi. Be strong and never cry. But I was pretty pathetic when I entered the academy. Ino helped me to improve... but I stayed pathetic for a long time. I fell in love with Sasuke-kun... All he did was call me annoying... I was really annoying... _Sakura admitted silently, _if it was just a passion of a child, I would be okay... it would be easier for sure. But this feeling grew stronger and uncontrollable... to the point where I couldn't stand it... to the point I would leave my family and my village to follow him, not even realizing that that was wrong... but Sasuke-kun stopped me. He even thanked me... not even the distance weakened this feeling. I made Naruto suffer so much. Sasuke-kun actually became a criminal... I cannot keep fooling myself... I don't have the right to cause Naruto more pain. I will kill Sasuke-kun, even though Naruto is going to hate me... even though I don't know if I'll come back alive after this mission._

Sakura touched her poisoned kunai without letting anyone notice it. _The strange thing is that death does not frighten me. What I am about to do is what fills me with fear. I could attack Sasuke-kun by surprise... The only way to attack Sasuke-kun successfully is for me to surprise him... he doesn't know about my physical strength. I could kill him or at least seriously hurt him if I could give him a punch... This wouldn't be so hard having the element of surprise on my side. Even if Sasuke-kun is very strong and attacks me without hesitation, I could handle it, combining my skills to my strategic ability... _Sakura bit her lip as a tiny flicker of doubt tried to worm its way in, _at least I think so... but I cannot do that. My chakra control has to be very accurate... a slight miscalculation... one moment of weakness would ruin everything. I hate crying. I hate being weak... I hate having to admit that I can falter at the last minute. I chose the poisoned kunai because the kunai is independent of my feelings... poison does not become less deadly if I falter... he will die quickly and without pain ... _

Sakura released a sigh and then straightened up, fighting to regain her determination. _I'm a ninja! I must do my duty! I must be strong for everyone! The antidote is merely a precaution. All doctor ninja must carry it in case of accidents... I certainly will not need to use it... if I hit Sasuke-kun in a vital point, there wouldn't be enough time to use the antidote...  
_

How long she spent going over everything in her mind in an attempt to ease herself, Sakura did not know. After a while, Sai brought her back to the present by muttering quietly, "Ugly, is there something wrong with your hearing? Kiba has just finished talking and yet you did not react. I read in 'Symptons of the Broken hearted' that one's hearing could-"

Fortunately for Sai, Sakura only managed to clench her right fist threateningly, before Kiba intervened and for Sakura's sake repeated his earlier statement: That he'd picked up Sasuke's scent.

Sakura immediately forgot all about pounding Sai for his usual lack of manners, she felt a tightness in her chest and all her earlier thoughts came tumbling back with vengeance. _I have to do it. I have to go alone!_ She thought, while carefully taking the sleep gas bombs out.

Her heart ached a moment later, as she spoke softly to her friends "sorry guys..." and it hurt even more when she had to deal with the expected resistance from her companions, until finally she managed to use the bombs.

Some minutes later, Sakura ran towards the direction that the now asleep Kiba had told her_. I must be strong... I can no longer be a selfish child... I need to be strong.__**  
**_**  
Sorry for the short chapter. This story will be somewhat irregular due to my internship at the university. Thanks for the comments. And thanks to my Beta reader, for helping me with the Sai part. :D**


	3. Put away

**Chapter 3: Put away**

Sasuke did everything mechanically, following a cold logic. _Karin is being used as a hostage, I cannot afford to save her ... I can't let__Danzou escape._ The Uchiha remembered the time he had to save Karin, during the combat against the eight tails_.__We had to act as a team ...__they would give their lives for me, I could not be different ...__I did not realize at the time that I was giving space to my weakness.__  
_**  
****"Forget the bonds, Sasuke! They weaken you!"** A voice echoed in his mind, bothering him. _When I helped the Taka at the time, I remembered them ...__ T__eam seven.__The ties that I wanted to destroy, that I wanted to forget ...__I did not plan it.__It was not supposed to happen ...__I cannot connect to anything or anyone.__I can only live for revenge._

Sasuke looked at the frightened face of Karin and heard her trembling voice asking for help. _The chance of killing Danzou ...__this is her own fault, for being useless.__I made it clear from the beginning that they were no more than my instruments, I do not owe anything to them, nor do I care what happens to them.__If she's not useful anymore ...__  
_  
Sasuke gathered chakra in his hand and asked Karin not to move. The girl got a bad feeling when she saw Sasuke's terrifying eyes. _What am I thinking?__Sasuke will save me ...__he wouldn't abandon me after all I did for him.__  
_  
**Flash-back**

The night before the invasion of the Kages meeting, Suigetsu called Karin to have a private conversation.

"What is it, Suigetsu?" Karin asked grumpy.

Suigetsu looked at her seriously for a moment, as if he was considering how to say what he had been thinking. He finally came to the conclusion that it should be straightforward.

"You must get away from Sasuke, Karin."

The tracker ninja paled when she heard that.

"What nonsense is this? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

Suigetsu grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes, which scared Karin a little.

"Seriously, Karin." He said, "You must have noticed ... Sasuke is changing. It is no longer safe for you to be near him."

"Why do you care about what I do? - Karin roared. Suigetsu's hands trembled a little, but he continued to look into her eyes. However, his eyes became softer and somewhat sad.

"I can't explain it," He began, "but I don't like the idea of you being discarded like trash, and that's what Sasuke will do sooner or later."

Karin's eyes widened when she heard that. _Suigetsu really cares so much about me?_

"Listen, Karin ... if you notice that something is wrong with him ... If you have the slightest suspicion that he might hurt you ... please run away. It's the only thing I ask you."

**End of flashback**

Karin felt a terrible pain burning her flesh. Blood dripped from her mouth and from the wound in her chest. She could hear Sasuke telling her that she had become a burden when she became a hostage.

Sasuke, who rescued her from a bear during the Chunnin exam. Sasuke, who had given her that wonderful smile. She followed him for so long, trying to make all his wishes and whims come true, almost begging for his attention ...and he, whose coldness and cruelty she tried to minimize so much, no matter how obvious it was becoming... Sasuke really tried to kill her?

When she realized the truth, the crazed Uchiha was in front of her with that terrifying look. A second later, he spoke, telling her, "See you" in such a cold and cruel manner that the girl wanted nothing more than to cry. _I just wanted to see that smile again._

Sasuke's thoughts were a lot less wishful and a lot more horrifying. _I must get rid of everything in my way, discard everything that makes me weak.__  
_  
Karin had lost all hope that had somehow managed to stay in her heart in the past, before her tragic end. And everything would probably have faded to an eternity of darkness if a female voice hadn't suddenly shouted Sasuke's name.

Karin could easily see the shock on the boy's usually so deadened face when he turned to a girl with bright pink hair who had just arrived. She could also easily spot how pale he turned when he heard her say that she wanted to go with him.

As she laid there forgotten on the ground, bleeding and suffering waves of pain; just one question appeared in Karin's mind.  
_  
__Who is she?_


	4. Love

Thanks for the cool comments. :)

There will be some flash-backs of Silence, but I think you don't need to read Silence to understand.

Oh, when you read something like_** "this"**_ it means it's a speech in a flash-back.

**Chapter 4: Love**

_Why is Sakura here?_ Sasuke asked himself, doing his best to hide his shock. He spoke as coolly as possible, "It has been a while, Sakura" and heard the girl saying that she wanted to follow him. She was willing to abandon everything and everybody to stay with him.

_Abandon everything for me?__  
_  
_**"I'll leave my home, my family, my friends for you."**_

_She's still with these ideas._

"_**Without you, it's like I'm alone."**_

_She still..._

"_**I love you so much that I can't bare it!"**_

Sasuke couldn't, or didn't _want_ to, believe. After so much time, after everything he did to forget her, Sakura still loved him? _Don't give in! _The voice echoed in his mind, planting seeds of doubt in him once more. _You can't trust anyone, you don't need anyone!_

_What should I do?_

_Pretend you want to take her. Kabuto told you once that she was a medical ninja. Ask her to kill Karin._

Sasuke, even in the midst of his troubled thoughts, could see the inconsistency in that.

_Sakura would never do that, no matter how much she loves me._

_Exactly, Sasuke, she won't do it. Sakura is not capable of it. No matter how great the love is, nobody can change because of another person. You know it very well._

Doing his best to conceal his dismay, Sasuke asked Sakura to kill Karin. To his shock, the girl actually went over to the fallen, injured ninja. In her hands she was holding a kunai.

_She's really going to do that? Sakura is really going to...?_

_She's hesitating, Sasuke. She won't do it!_

_But if she does it... I'd be turning Sakura into..._

"_**I'll do my best to make you happy... so every day will be fun."**_

_A cold killer..._

"_**PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_

_Someone..._

"_**I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"**_

_Just like.._

"_**If you can't stay... so take me with you."**_

_Me._

Sasuke felt something warm dripping from his eyes, without knowing if it was blood or tears. He suddenly, finally, realized that there was a part of him that just couldn't stand to see Sakura like this.

_This girl, even after so much time, still bothers you, Sasuke. You have to get rid of her._

Sasuke's eyes widened. _It's like before. You know you can't have her by your side. How can you complete your revenge? How can you destroy Konoha having Sakura with you? It doesn't matter if she says that she'll do anything for you, she'll be dying inside... like now._

With his heart falling apart, Sasuke began to gather chakra in his hand. Memories appeared in his mind. He remembered a conversation he had had with Orochimaru after the rescue attempt of Naruto and Sakura.

"_**Say, Sasuke-kun, why didn't you use your chidori at the girl as well? And why did you threaten to hit her with the sword if that man was close enough to defend her? It was almost as if you didn't want to hurt her."**_

"_**That's not of your business."**_

He also remembered a time when he was with Taka and Karin spoke about cherry blossoms.

"_**Not that I wanted to see the cherry blossoms or anything like that! No way! It's probably the most ridiculous and pathetic flower that exists! Seriously, I don't understand how someone can like a useless thing like a cherry blossom!"**_

"_**Shut up! Don't talk as if you could understand anything about Sakura!"**_

While he headed for Sakura with the chidori, Time seemed to slow down. _It will be quick and painless... she won't even know..._

The memories of the night he had abandoned the village tormented him.

"_**Sakura, thank you."**_

The sight of her lying on the bench; the feeling of holding her hand... the pain in his heart to see the tears running down that delicate face. A pain that was eerie familiar to the one he was suffering through at that moment.

"_**Little by little, you filled my heart... and I know that, if I had looked into your eyes when you were saying those things, there was a chance I would have chosen to stay. But I can't stay with you. I can't be happy and live with you and the others and just forget about Itachi."**_

He kept running as the memories attacked his mind.

"_**I hate to see you crying."**_

She was getting closer.

"_**I know you'll cry when you wake up. I know you'll cry for a long time. But I hope, someday, you stop crying. I hope you can find happiness and never cry again. Try to forget me, because I'll do my best to forget you. Otherwise, I can't fulfill my goal."**_

When he got close enough, Sakura turned towards him. That terror... it was like what he felt when she tried to stop his fight with Naruto at the hospital... terror and a suffocating agony.

_I can't stop now._

_She makes you weak._

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

At the instant when Sasuke would hit Sakura, he was blocked by a man. A mixture of conflicting emotions took hold of him; surprise, anger, respect, annoyance, affection and a little bit of fear.

That face belonged to someone he hadn't seen in more than three years.

_Hatake Kakashi._


	5. Sensei

Sorry for the delay. It's not Beta read yet, but it will be soon.

**Chapter 5: Sensei**

_**"It is true that those who don't obey the rules are considered trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."**_

_Sasuke tried to kill Sakura._

___**"I will not let any of my companions die."**_

_I never thought he could get to that point._

___**"What if I killed the most important person to you? **__**How would you feel? **__**If I did maybe you'd understand!"**_

_**"That would be impossible. **__**All people who were important to me are already dead."**_

Kakashi stared at his former student, having behind him Sakura, who was still in shock. He knew there was nothing he could tell her to comfort her. He merely mentioned that a poisoned kunai wouldn't kill Sasuke and that she should take away the wounded girl. 

_Sakura tried to kill me._ Sasuke mused. Oddly, that information did not seem to affect him deeply. The attempted assassination of the Uchiha did not seem quite so nasty, at least from the standpoint of Sasuke. Seeing Sakura getting away with Karin also didn't affect him the way it should. An inexplicable relief laced him, though the voice in his head, his own darkness, was shouting to him to kill the two kunoichi. That momentary relief, however, did not last long. Kakashi stood before him. And the copyninja said something unforgivable.

"Sasuke, I know I've said it many times before, but you must abandon revenge."

_W__hat joke is this?_ Sasuke didn't know how to react. Abandon the revenge? Just forget what Konoha had done to his family? Forget Itachi's pain and sacrifice? It was too easy for Kakashi to say that. It was too easy for everyone, no one knew what it was like to be under his skin and live with that horror. And everyone in Konoha was still laughing, continuing to live their little pathetic lives.

Kakashi paled when Sasuke began to laugh wildly.

"So bring Itachi and all my family back." The boy stated.

Kakashi heard Sasuke talking about his hatred toward the village and his desire to kill and destroy everything and everyone. Nobody deserved to escape, all they were guilty, all they enjoyed the peace that required that Itachi sacrificed everything, without realizing what it had cost. Sasuke's feelings were evident to Kakashi, regardless of the words of the boy. They always had been. 

**Flash-back:**

"Rin, hold on, help's coming." The young Kakashi said to his friend, pressing a deep wound that she had in the abdomen. Rin had told Kakashi that she would infiltrate a suspect ninja camp. Kakashi waited for her return for hours, but as she did not return, he decided to go looking for her. He found the girl mortally wounded in the abandoned camp. Kakashi invoked Pakkun and sent him to get help while he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the bleeding.

"Kakashi..."

"Do not talk, Rin! The help is coming." Kakashi spoke, trying to contain his own despair. Rin grabbed the boy's trembling hands gently.

"My internal organs were hit... and I think there was poison on the enemy's kunai... there is nothing that can be done now."

Kakashi began to cry.

"Hey, Kakashi... I must say... I was not in an infiltration mission." 

"What?" 

"Among those ninjas was the guy who gave the orders to that team... the one who kidnapped me... and killed Obito."

Kakashi went deadly pale while Rin continued.

"I gathered information about their village... and shinobi. They would make a tactical exercise close to Konoha... I could not miss the chance."

"Why did you do that? How could you do something so irresponsible?"

Rin let some tears flow down her face before answering.

"Obito loved me."

Kakashi couldn't say anything.

"Despite everything he has done for me, I never felt for Obito more than affection. I've always been so in love with you. I was not able to realize his feelings... I couldn't love him the way he deserved."

"Even if he had survived, he wouldn't like if you forced yourself to stay with him." Kakashi scolded her.

"You don't understand... Obito deserved to be loved... and live a long and happy life. He didn't have that chance because of me. This pain has consumed me for so long... I wanted a way to make it vanish... so I thought that if I could... if I could kill the person responsible for what happened to Obito... the bastard who gave the orders to that team..."

Rin spat blood on Kakashi, who pressed her against his body.

"Don't die, Rin... don't leave me. I can't stand losing you."

The girl was touched by Kakashi's desperation.

"I was stupid, wasn't I? Sorry. I didn't want to do this to you. But I couldn't see anything anymore... only revenge..."

Kakashi sobbed incessantly. He was a genius shinobi, a ninja able to copy jutsus thanks to the sharingan Obito gave him. But he couldn't do anything for Rin at the time.

"You'll be fine, Kakashi... you will not be alone forever. I'm sure you will love and be loved... and will have kids."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Kakashi almost shouted, Rin smiled slightly.

"Okay, you might not want to be a father... but maybe you could turn into a good sensei."

"Sensei?"

"Remember? Minato-sensei was like a father to us... he liked us very much and we loved him. You know so many things, Kakashi... and you have such a good heart... you would be a wonderful sensei."

"Rin, I don't..." Kakashi whispered, but Rin didn't respond. He knew that she no longer would talk to him. When Pakkun returned with help, he found Kakashi staring at nothing, still holding Rin tightly against his body, crying.

**End of flashback**

_I wonder if this pain is how it feels when a parent loses a child. __The Third Hokage must have gone through this when he fought Orochimaru... maybe Minato-sensei felt something like this when Obito died. As if a knife tore my insides. I really will have to fight Sasuke. I couldn't save anyone, I couldn't protect anyone._

Kakashi looked wistfully into Sasuke's eyes and could see the madness and hate Sasuke had. Remembering all that the boy had done, Kakashi understood that there was no escaping from the truth.

_Sasuke has fallen._


	6. Tears

Thank you for the comments! XD

Chapter Beta read. :)  
**Chapter 6: Tears****  
**  
_**"I...**____**always took top marks in all tests of the ninja academy.**____**I memorized over a hundred ninjas doctrines.**____**In class, I always remembered the answers easily.**____**One day, there was a question on the test: List what shinobi rule number 25 says.**____**As always, I knew the answer."**_

Sakura healed Karin using medical ninjutsu. Even with a blurry vision, she could see drops of water falling on the face of the redheaded girl. There were large drops, like a weak and intermittent rain. 

_Stop it, Sakura.__This ninja doesn't need to see how weak you are.__  
_

Sakura looked at Kakashi and Sasuke, not far from where she was with Karin. Again, she had been saved and now Kakashi had taken charge of what she should do. That hurt. 

_Kakashi-sensei doesn't show a lot of what he feels.__He must be suffering no;, Sasuke-kun seemed to be his favorite pupil.__And they were similar in so many ways too.__First I put a heavy burden on Naruto's shoulders, now I'm doing the same with Kakashi-sensei.__If he kills Sasuke-kun, Naruto will never forgive him.__He doesn't deserve that._

Sakura's hands trembled a little, but the other girl was already out of danger due to Sakura's unquestionable healing abilities. 

_I always said I would be strong; I would take care of everyone.__I always believed I could improve myself.__I'm physically stronger; I've improved my ninjutsus and have a good strategic capability._

_**"Sakura, you're no match for Sasuke the way he is now."**_

_Kakas__hi-sensei should know that I wasn't a low level ninja and that Sasuke-kun was already exhausted from the previous fight.__I think he wasn't really referring to my ninja skills.__Maybe he just wanted to protect me from the truth._

More drops of water fell on the redhead ninja. Sakura bit her lips. 

_The question was never if I was a match__ in strength level, but if I had the courage to fight Sasuke-kun giving it everything I could.__Fighting to kill, as I did when I fought Sasori.__Chiyo baa-sama and I..._

___**"And you, Sakura, next time do not tie yourself to a dying old lady like me.**____**Try to go save the people who are important to you."**_

_If she saw me now, what would she say?_

_**"Girl, you look a lot like me.**____**Not many women can fight men on equal terms.**____**I'm sure you will become a kunoichi much better than your master."**_

_I am pathetic.__ It was I__ who said I would make everybody look at me from behind. And now I'm in that situation again, leaving the others to suffer as I do nothing._

Sakura clenched her fists. She looked back at Kakashi and Sasuke. 

_I can sti__ll do what I planned.__I must do that._

She grabbed her poisoned kunai and before she really knew it, she was running towards Sasuke, passing under the bridge and sneaking up behind him.

_I have to do this for the village...__for Naruto...__ for__ Kakashi-sensei..._

Memories invaded her head. She tried to force them out of her mind, but it was useless. Her heart seemed to be crushed, her body was shaking, but Sakura was forcing herself to continue. 

_I must do this for Sasuke-kun__...__ I don't__ want him to suffer anymore.__Although this pain kills me...__I want to save him._

Sakura prepared herself to stab Sasuke, but her arm stopped moving a few inches from him. Her body was shaking so much, she could barely breathe or stand. The few drops that were falling down seemed rivers now. The tears nearly blinded her. 

_**"S**__**hinobi rule number 25: Under no circumstances should a ninja show his/her feelings..."**_

___Sasuke-kun ..._

_**"A ninja must prioritize hi**__**s/her mission ..."**_

_I really am very selfish..._

_**"...**____**and have a heart that suppress the tears!"**_

_Not even to save you ...__I can't ...__sorry, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke felt someone standing behind him. His vision was already pretty blurry, but he could distinguish a shaking hand holding a kunai and a face covered by tears.

_All this time she was there ...__she was so close ...__  
_

Images went through his mind. That proximity and those tears. It was like when Sakura hugged him in the Forest of Death, cutting off the effect of the cursed seal. And it was like when he left the village. Now she had forced herself to kill him. She was a shinobi after all. But she was still suffering.

_Sakura! I can't let her get in my way!_

Without thinking, he took the kunai from Sakura's visibly trembling hand. 

Again, time seemed to slow down, but now he looked at Sakura as he headed for her. The pain in the girl's eyes were hurting him, but he would not admit it. 

_This has to stop now!_

When Sasuke was about to reach Sakura, someone quickly took her out of his reach, out of harm's way with a speed that even his eyes struggled to see clearly.

A small wound on that person's face was all Sasuke could manage to do. Sakura was shocked to see just who it was who had saved her.

Sasuke was stunned when he realized who was standing before him now, with Sakura securely in his arms.

Kakashi, who witnessed everything incapable of helping the girl, was surprised and relieved to see Sakura saved; honestly thankful that he wouldn't have to lose another person close to him. Then he realized that he might have been relieved too soon, because he too finally spotted who had just saved Sakura.

Naruto had arrived.


	7. In each other's shoes

**Chapter 7: In each other's shoes**

_It's funny, Sasuke... you and I could have easily... been standing in each other's shoes right now._

He had managed to save Sakura at the last second. _Sakura almost died ...__he nearly killed Sakura, _hethought with a sinking heart.

The boy put the girl down gently, hearing her soft whisper "thank you." He also heard Kakashi saying something like "good timing" behind him, but did not pay much attention to it. Instaed, his eyes met the glance of the one he considered his best friend; even if he had fled the village and abandoned his team ... and had just tried to kill Sakura and Kakashi. Was it really the same person?

The one who had saved Sakura now walked towards the boy before him and asked: "How could you try to kill Sakura? She's a member of Team 7 just like you, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled cynically, the evil smirk still something that Sasuke wasn't able to stand for very long, "you mean a former member of Team 7, right?"

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi paled, and Naruto added calmly: "Your girlfriend and 'sensei' tried to convince me to give up on my revenge, they said that otherwise they would have to kill me. She even tried, but failed." Naruto pointed with his chin at the trembling Sakura.

Naruto's tauting tone didn't intimidate Sasuke, nor did the comment from Kakashi, that the Naruto they had known no longer existed.

"Naruto, I know about the Kyuubi and your father. What Konoha did to you was terrible. I understand why you are doing these horrible things." Sasuke said.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke coldly, his voice shaking with anger: "_You_ understand _me_? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME? You had a family, love and care that you received during your lifetime!"

"My clan was wiped out if you don't remember."

"So? You still had people to care about you! You grew up as a prince in Konoha; you had the admiration of _everybody_! Sakura always loved you; Kakashi always cared more about you! _You_ have no idea what solitude is! You don't know what is to be hated since the day you were born for something that wasn't even your fault!"

"Sasuke-kun had faith in you, Naruto! No matter how badly the world slandered you, he still considered you a friend... he still does." Sakura protested, "I know I wasn't the best friend you could have had ... I'm so sorry for all the times I treated you badly."

"Sakura ..." Sasuke muttered.

After a few seconds, Naruto spoke again to the others. "Just now, just moments ago I finally got revenge on one of Konoha's heads. His name was Danzou. It was a high unlike anything I've ever felt; like I was finally cleansing myself from the stigma that has been around me for all these years. It was as though I was freeing myself from being associated with this corrupt shinobi world. In a sense, it's what Konoha always wanted. After rejecting me for so long, I'm finally going to wipe myself from your memories. By killing every last one of you, until Konoha is crushed forever! I will make justice!"

Kakashi felt the weight of Naruto's words. _He's just a victim of the world we live in, but Sasuke and Sakura aren't yet able to understand this.__However, even if Naruto is not guilty, I can't let him get revenge on Konoha._

"Sasuke, Sakura, get out of here! I don't want you to see this."

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going to kill Naruto?" Sakura asked apprehensively.

"You can't handle this, it is my duty! Go away!"

Sasuke made a shadow clone that held Kakashi. Naruto grinned like a maniac and accumulated chakra in his hand.

"You've left him vulnerable, Sasuke! I won't hesitate for a second!" The blond boy yelled, running toward Kakashi. Sasuke accumulated chakra in his own hand and ran towards Naruto.

"NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN! NO!" Sakura shouted desperately.

_If I hadn't heard Sakura and Kakashi...__would I have turned myself into this?_ Sasuke asked himself. Without realizing it, some tears fell from his eyes.

_I can't hesitate!__They are nothing to me!__I have nobody, I don't need anyone!__Only revenge...__it's the only thing that gives meaning to my life!_ Naruto thought.

When they were close enough to each other, their attacks met.

"Chidori!" Naruto yelled.

"Rasengan!" Sasuke cried.  
_  
_

_Y__ou and I could have easily... been standing in each other's shoes right now.__  
__I could be the Nukenin and you the hero of Konoha.__  
__If I hadn't met Iruka-sensei, Hinata ...__  
__If I hadn't established strong ties with you, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei ...__  
__But it's pointless to think about it now.__  
__It was not how it happened__  
_

__After Sasuke used his chidori and Naruto his rasengan, they found themselves in some kind of white world.  
_  
__What is this place?__Did we die?__No, this doesn't seem the afterlife...__but neither seems to be the real world.__Where am I?_ Sasuke wondered. Naruto looked at him calmly. 

"You know why everyone hated me when I was a kid? Because I have the Kyuubi inside me. I hated all of them too. I wanted to get revenge on them. One misstep and I might have been thinking the same horrible things as you. I thought I've never have a real bond with anyone, not until I met people like you and Iruka-sensei. I knew you were always alone. I felt better knowing there was someone like me. I wanted to hang out with you. It just made me happy. But I couldn't. I was jealous of how skilled you were. So I turned you into a rival. I wanted to be just like you. I started with nothing, but I finally made a connection. We went on missions as team 7. And I kept chasing you, wanting to be just as strong, just as cool. I'm really glad I met you."

"Naruto, it's too late, nothing you say now can change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and be another one of my victims!"

"I'm not gonna be your victim or go down in History as the man who killed you! I choose neither!"

The white world began to vanish and Naruto seemed to dissolve before Sasuke's almost blind eyes. The Uchiha felt as if he was floating.

_This scent ...__flowers?_

**Here ends chapter 7, hope it has not been too odd (if it was, sorry).****Thanks to all the people who leave comments, I'm very happy when I read them.****:)**

**Explaining the chapter: the first part was Naruto thinking****. I made it in a way to show what he meant about "each other's shoes." Better said, what I interpreted from the sentence and the scene in the manga in which it's showed Sasuke using the rasengan and Naruto using the chidori. The second part is pretty much what really happened in the manga, after Naruto's rasengan and Sasuke's chidori met.**

**BTW, ****More two chapters for the final.**


	8. The dream

**Beta read version, yay. :D**

**I apologize for the delay. This chapter is a bit weird. The next one will be the final chapter of the story.**

**Chapter 8: The dream**

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw numerous pink flowers above his head. _I was sleeping under a cherry tree?_He asked himself, uncomprehending. _What happened?__Wasn't I fighting Naruto?_

The Uchiha stood up and noticed that he was wearing an elegant dark blue kimono and that he was a lot taller. And he noticed something else as well, something a lot more important; his vision was just perfect. _It s__eems I got older...__I'm 20, maybe.__What's happening?_

Sasuke walked slowly on the grass, looking around to judge his surroundings. The sun was setting on the horizon, and a few meters ahead, there was a vast field full of white flowers. In the distance, two people were picking flowers: a blond young woman in a yellow dress and a young blond man who was wearing a white jacket with the words "7th Hokage, Datte Bayo!"

"Naruto! I told you that you didn't need to pick the flowers for the ceremony with me, I'm a pro!" The woman spoke with irritation that came from repeating the same thing over and over again to ears that just weren't listening.

"You shouldn't talk that way to the Hokage, Ino." Naruto complained, "I just want to make sure you catch the most beautiful flowers. There's gonna be something very important happening tonight."

The blond man blushed a little when he said that, looking down at the flowers in his hand, Ino didn't seem to mind nor really notice his sudden – and very uncharacteristic bout of - shyness.

"Of course something important is gonna happen tonight, baka. You will be officially named Hokage." Ino's characteristic pupilless eyes landed on Naruto's coat with a hint of disdain shining in them. "But you really shouldn't be wearing this ugly stuff now. At least wait until you're officially named!"

"It is not ugly! It's similar to the one my father wore!" Naruto protested, upset.

"Maybe so, but this 'Datte Bayo!' took out all the elegance of the thing. And believe me, I know fashion and elegance! Which reminds me," Ino continued with a frown as she bent down for yet another immaculate white flower, "I still don't understand why you were so dead-set on only having white flowers at the ceremony."

Suddenly, Naruto and Ino realized that someone was coming up behind them and they straightened themselves up, turning to the approaching Sasuke. The Uchiha stood still when he saw the older versions of the two looking at him seriously. Naruto's hair was a little longer and he wore an orange jumpsuit under the white jacket. Ino looked mostly the same, with her very long hair in a ponytail, which didn't prevent it from reaching her ankles. Even without knowing what was going on, Sasuke wondered if he should pull out a kunai. He was an enemy of Konoha, after all. However, Ino and Naruto smiled at him in welcome.

"Well, well! I always knew you had feelings for me, Sasuke-kun, but I never thought you would be spying on me. But you're too late now. It'd be better if Chouji doesn't find out, you know." Ino said jokingly.

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto, still smiling at him, walked over to the Uchiha, but turned to the girl once more and said seriously, "I'll leave the rest to you. Choose the _best_ white flowers, Ino."

"Okay!" Ino replied, watching the two going away briefly, before returning to her task.

_This th__ing here am I seeing is the future?__No, there's no way my future would be like this.__How could I be in Konoha with people happy to have me around?__This cannot be my future.__Is it a hallucination?_

"You are very serious, Sasuke. I don't think I've seen you like this since our last fight." Naruto said when the prolonged silence proved to be too much for him.

"Our fight...?"

"You know, when we fought each other during the Fourth Ninja War... when you still wanted to destroy Konoha and kill everybody." Naruto recollected the past with obvious sadness and Sasuke had a strange feeling, like a weight in his chest. "Well, it's all in the past now! I put some sense into your head and brought you back as I had promised to Sakura-chan, hahaha."

_Sakura__..._ Sasuke paled when he heard that name. Terrible memories came back. Naruto walked beside him, whistling happy. _Naruto is really the Hokage now?__He's grown a lot.__But he said that he had brought me back?__How?__There's no way he has beat me or I have forgiven Konoha!__What am I thinking?__This is not the future.__It must be just a hallucination...__a stupid dream._

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto asked suddenly in a hesitant voice, stopping his brisk walking abruptly, "Tonight will be very important for me."

"I know, I heard about the nomination." Sasuke stated coldly. _It's just a stupid dream that should end soon.__There is no reason for me to worry._

"It wasn't that..." Naruto still sounded unexpectedly nervous, "the leaders of the clans will be there, you know?"

"And?"

"...Clan Akimichi, Clan Nara... Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? Don't tell me that Neji is the leader of the clan now." Sasuke asked indifferently, without noticing the surprise expression on Naruto's face.

"Ahm, no, he is more like a vice-leader." Naruto slowly said, while scratching his head.

"So who is the leader? And what's so special about it anyway?" Sasuke asked, he got a little curious about Naruto's behavior. The blond stared at the grass for a moment and then frowned.

"You know, I think you should go see Sakura-chan in the hospital before the ceremony begins. I still have a lot to do and I don't want her to be late. See you later, okay?" Naruto said, making a hand signal and disappearing into some white smoke.

Sasuke found himself alone in that place and not really enjoying his sudden solitude. He went toward the village, walking slowly. He crossed the large wooden gate, being greeted politely by the guards. Everybody who saw him greeted him as well, everybody smiled at him, as if he had never left that place and never had committed any crime.

Strangely, Sasuke felt he was at peace. Hatred seemed to have vanished from his heart, but he wouldn't admit that it was good to feel that way.

_It's just a silly dream, but __it won't do any harm if I enjoy it for a while... until I wake up._

Almost without realizing it, Sasuke arrived at Konoha Hospital. The receptionist, a middle-aged woman, smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama! You're very fashionable today. Sakura-sama is seeing a patient."

_Sakura-sama?_ Sasuke was surprised to hear that. Not listening to the receptionist anymore, he went to look for Sakura. He heard her voice in a room when he reached the third floor, along with the voice of a man who thanked her among tears.

"Sakura-sama... I can never thank you enough."

"No need to thank me, Niizuma-san. Remember, though, that even if the surgery was a success, you should still wait to go on missions."

Sasuke had placed himself by the door and could see when a shadow on the other side approached it, and when she laid her hand on the knob and opened the door. The Uchiha stared at that person when she walked through it. He was not able to see what clothes she was wearing. Maybe it was just a normal hospital uniform. He also didn't notice how was her hair. Short? Maybe it was even a little long? Everything was trivial information. All he saw was her face.

The pair of green eyes was firstly surprised. After that, they went slightly tight, while a smile on her face was taking shape. Sakura looked at him with deep love... that smile, strangely, made the young man want to cry.

"I worked too much, Sasuke-kun. I need to take a shower and get changed at home, can you wait for me?"

Sasuke nodded with his head and followed her. She walked ahead of him, while he watched the girl's back. When she entered her home, she asked him to wait in the living room. Sasuke was left alone, and studied the place. It was a simple room: a sofa, a coffee table with a small pot of water on it, in which rested a daffodil, and a bookcase in the corner. The Uchiha walked to the bookcase and looked at the books. Most of them were about medical ninjutsu. At the top left of the bookcase, there was a picture that Sasuke knew well: the old team seven, shortly after being formed. Sakura was smiling with her eyes closed in the center, behind her there was Kakashi, who was holding his and Naruto's heads. They both looked angrily at each other.

_So she still has that old photo?_ Sasuke sighed, noticing soon after, a second portrait, which he had never seen before. He picked it up. Sakura, Naruto and him seemed to be sixteen in the photo. The two boys were covered with some bandages. Sakura was between them, with one arm around the neck of each and pulling them close to her. She had the most radiant smile Sasuke had ever seen. Kakashi was behind them, with his hands on the heads of the boys. Naruto was laughing, with his face turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't believe in his expression in the photography. He was smiling broadly, with his eyes closed. It was obvious that he was deeply happy. _Am I even able to smile like that?_

"Sorry about the delay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, leaving her room. She was in a beautiful pink kimono with cherry blossoms in her hair, which was trapped in a cute bun. "Let's go?"

Again, Sakura walked in the front, while Sasuke walked behind her slowly. His heart ached.

"I wonder what made Naruto want that the ceremony was on a moonlit night like tonight. He has been very mysterious." Sakura said as she passed by a bench near a trash can. She stopped walking, forcing Sasuke to stop too.

"Why are you so quiet, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned without turning to him. Sasuke bit his lower lip, worried, and looked down. That despair was too strong for him to handle.

"Sakura... why don't you hate me?"

Sakura didn't answer and started to walk again.

"Answer me, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, "I must know!" 

"Naruto almost died because of you." She said suddenly, still without turning around, "My best friend almost died. That horrible war, all that pain... after he brought you back, I avoided you. I couldn't even look at you... it was hard. Right after you left the hospital, still in bandages, you went to my place every day and stayed outside... until I opened the door for you. I didn't even know what to say or if I _could_ say something. You went down on your knees and yelled that you were deeply sorry. You yelled that a lot and began to sob."

Sakura turned around slowly and Sasuke could see that her eyes were bright with tears. However, she smiled warmly.

"S-Sakura..."

"I just remember how I ran to you and slapped you... Then, I hugged you tightly and began to cry too. I don't really remember what happened next. To be honest, I don't care about it either. The next day, you, Naruto, Kaka-sensei and I took a new photo as team seven. In which every one of us was able to smile together."

Sasuke walked slowly to her. When he was face-to-face with Sakura, he raised his right hand to dry her falling tears. But the young woman led her hand to his face first.

"Stop complaining about the past, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, approaching him. One could feel the breath of the other as their faces were getting closer. "This is kind of annoying."

"You two almost lost Naruto's speech." Kakashi scolded Sasuke and Sakura when they joined the huge group of people in front of the Hokage's office ten minutes later. The red tower was richly decorated with white flowers, on top of which was Naruto. Behind him, there were the counselors and Tsundade, smiling with pride. Around Naruto were the leaders of the clans of Konoha. Sasuke was able to identify Shikamaru, together with Temari, Chouji, with Ino, and a girl with black hair and pearly eyes named Hinata.

"Hinata is the leader of the Hyuuga clan? She never seemed strong to me." Sasuke said, staring at the girl who wore an elegant white kimono and was standing quietly beside Naruto. 

"Don't say that, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded him, "Hinata is a splendid shinobi. Her acts during the war are remembered even today."

"Silence, he'll start talking any second now." Kakashi interrupted. Naruto shivered a little with anxiety when he began to speak in that same moment.

"I wondered for years how this moment would be." He began talking, "You know, I've hated Konoha a lot in the past. But fortunately, I met people who changed me. If I'm here today is because of them. It's kind of embarrassing to speak in front of so many people, you know?" Naruto laughed nervously, "When I was a kid, I imagined that when I became Hokage, I would come up here, would pose in a showing attitude and say some big sounding line finished with Datte Bayo, of course. But now, I feel kinda... I don't know how to get it right. I guess I'm nervous, sorry." 

Naruto took a deep breath and looked quietly at Hinata, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's amazing how people change, isn't it? Even the ninja world, in which nations fought each other so many times, is at peace now. We all are allies and this is very good. I was pretty stupid as a kid. I probably still am a bit stupid, ha." Naruto laughed, getting serious after that, "When I joined team seven, I imagined my future in a different way. I thought I would become a super cool ninja able to defeat everyone. I would prove that I was a lot better than the cocky Sasuke and Sakura-chan would see my value and date me."

"What sort of embarrassing speech is that?" Sakura asked, a bit annoyed. Naruto, who couldn't hear her, continued relentlessly honest.

"I had a very simple mindset. I thought I liked Sakura-chan because she was beautiful. And I thought I hated Sasuke because he was more talented than me. I also thought that Sakura-chan just felt a silly thing for Sasuke, and that she would soon overcome it. It may be true that Sakura-chan has liked him in a silly way at first, but then she began to truly love him. It became evident when she asked me to bring him back, and I promised to do so. Not that I have brought Sasuke back only because of the promise... Sasuke... I also saw that I was wrong about him. He was my friend, practically my brother. I just recognized how important he was when he left... It took time until I could understand him... and save him."

Sasuke paled after hearing that. Naruto kept talking.

"I was very lucky to have had so many precious people in my life. My parents died shortly after I was born, I spent my early childhood in an orphanage where no one cared about me. The first father figure I had was Iruka-sensei, then came Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin, I think I can include the Third Hokage in the list too."

Naruto went silent for a few seconds, but continued the speech, "He once said that the whole village was his family, so he sacrificed himself to protect it. I still don't know if I can say that the whole village is my family as well. Aside from my two fathers, Kaka-sensei and Iruka-sensei, I have an older sister who cares about me to the point of pretending to be in love with me."

"You idiot, why did you have to talk about _that_ now?" Sakura blushed, which Sasuke found a little funny.

"Also..." Naruto soldiered on with a big smile, "I have a goofy brother who needs to be scolded sometimes."

_What?_ Sasuke didn't like to hear that. Sakura laughed a little at his irritated face.

"I can't say yet that the village is my family, I hope I can say it one day... But I can say with certainty that everyone in Konoha is my friend. Not only the people of Konoha, but from other countries too. And I swear to protect you putting my life on risk, if necessary. I don't assume the post of Hokage today for self-affirming. Today I become the seventh Hokage to take care of my friends and my family." Naruto gave a huge smile to everyone who was hearing him, and added, "I'll be the best Hokage I can be, Datte Bayo!" 

The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Sasuke himself caught him applauding. He was happy to see Naruto like that. Everything was too perfect. Unexpectedly, Naruto began to speak again. 

"There's one more thing... Another person about whom I want to speak. Have you ever stopped to think about how great the moon is?"

The audience was silent, not able to understand the odd question. 

"What is this idiot thinking with this crazy moon talk? He should have written a speech!" Sakura said, putting her hand on her forehead. 

"Calm down, people." Naruto said, embarrassed, "I won't do any poem to the moon or something. I'll explain it better. You know when night comes and everything goes dark? And how darkness can be terrifying? When you have a moon in the sky... even if you don't notice it immediately, it makes you feel better. The moon inspires you, motivates you, you know?" 

Everyone listened him carefully, especially Sasuke. 

"I know that darkness well, and I know that I'm not the only one who does. Many people helped me, but someone had... from the beginning, been there for me; someone who saw me before the whole world and filled me with courage. It's really great that people can change their minds, right? At least, I am very happy to have changed my opinion and have seen in a weird girl..." Naruto gulped. Beside him, Hinata looked at the young man with wide eyes, "... the most amazing, strongest and bravest person that I've ever met. I don't know how it works with the leaders of clans... maybe I shouldn't say this, but..." 

Naruto turned to Hinata, with his face totally red. Hinata was blushing too at that point. 

"I... Hinata, you ..." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Unconsciously, he screamed out the rest of the question in his eagerness, "WOULD YOU MARRY ME?"

Hinata blushed as violently as Naruto. The audience watched it all breathless. The Hyuuga, then, smiled and replied: "Y-yes. I'd love to." 

Happy, Naruto hugged Hinata and kissed her as the crowd applauded. Sasuke, who had been smiling until shortly before, suddenly became deadly serious. 

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly. 

"There is no way of this being my hallucination." He said dryly, "A scene like this would never cross my mind." 

Sakura and Kakashi looked at him apprehensively. 

"What is it then?" Sasuke questioned, "A hallucination of Naruto maybe? Why am I seeing this?" 

"I wouldn't call it a hallucination, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed, "It's more like a dream, one heart's desire." 

"One heart's desire of Naruto? And why am I watching this?" Sasuke was getting more annoyed by the second. 

"It's not simple like that." Sakura spoke, "Naruto is a very special person. He doesn't want happiness only for him. He carries the dreams of everyone he loves." 

"So this is not only the dream of Naruto..." Sasuke began to understand, "it is also the dream of Sakura, Kakashi and the others?" 

"Yes, and it's especially yours as well." Kakashi said. Sasuke was shocked. 

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, "If you can see all this, it's because you have the same dream. This is what your heart truly desires." 

_No!_ The dark voice that Sasuke knew so well screamed in his mind, _the only thing you want is revenge.__This is all a lie, it's Utopia!__Do not let them fool you!__  
_

Thick black smoke suddenly started appearing around Sasuke, for everyone's shock. Naruto, realizing that as well, rushed to where the rest of team seven was.

"SASUKE! Open your eyes! You _have_ to see beyond the darkness!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke was dragged away by the smoke. Sakura ran after him, stretching her arm for him to hold. Her earlier happy face was now full of despair as she screamed his name.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_It is an illusion._

Sasuke, without thinking, had stretched his own arm towards her. 

_None of this can be real._

When Sakura was about to hold his hand, he took it back. 

_The only reality in my life ..._

Sakura looked at him desperately. Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to bear her pain on top of his own. 

_I__s revenge._

The loud, echoing clash between the Chidori and the Rasengan threw Naruto and Sasuke in opposite directions. They were both thinking the same thing when they faced each other getting back up. 

_We__ have returned?__  
__He saw that too?_


	9. Light

**Final chapter of Blind, after a long recess. ******

**Chapter 9: Light**

Many things happened after the collision of the chidori and the rasengan made Naruto and Sasuke hurled in opposite directions. Zetsu had appeared suddenly and cushioned the fall of Sasuke, while Kakashi did the same with Naruto. The first thing the blond boy said was "Now I'm sure."

_Sure?_ Sakura asked herself, seeing on her friend's face a serious and, however, peaceful look, aimed at Sasuke. _What is this feeling? __  
_  
The girl then looked to where Sasuke was. Near him, Madara emerged from a kind of swirl in the very tissue of space. The man with the mask told Zetsu and Sasuke to withdraw because it wasn't the best moment to fight the Kyuubi and the others. The white being that seemed to be a plant had still multiplied himself, wanting to fight, but Madara dissuaded him, adding that it would be more entertaining to let Sasuke fight Naruto in the future.

Despite all that, Sakura could only watch the strange atmosphere involving Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha was also different, although the girl could not say for sure why. For a moment she thought she had seen the old Sasuke on the place of that cold man that had tried to take her life moments before. The Sasuke that she loved so much and she tried so hard to forget. Naruto began to walk toward his friend, saying he needed to tell something to him. Madara told the young Uchiha to leave with them, but Sasuke ordered them to wait.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, face to face. Their expressions strangely calm and thoughtful. Sakura looked at them with amazement, and without knowing why, she felt her heart slowly turning calmer. _Seeing them so close... it's almost like before. And Sasuke-kun too..._

"Sasuke, do you remember what you told me about top class ninjas at the Valley of the End?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke did not reply. Sakura stared at the two of them. "I understand better now. We have become top class ninjas. So, tell me... did you see what was in my heart? How do I feel? Did you see what will happen if we fight?"

Sasuke paled slightly. Kakashi was concerned about the situation and Sakura could not define what she was feeling. Naruto paused for a moment and added, without hesitation or any sign of nervousness:

"We'll both die."

Everybody, except Sasuke and Naruto, went shocked because of the statement of the blond man.

_So what I saw... that dream... I knew a thing like that could not happen in the world of the living. But then, why do I have this feeling that there is another meaning behind these words of Naruto? What has he in mind exactly?_ Sasuke wondered.

Naruto talked in a calm and determined voice:

"Our battle will be inevitable if you really attack Konoha. So save your hate, focus it... and hit me with it with all your strength. I am the only one who can bear your hatred. It is my duty, not anyone else's! I'll deal with the burden of your hatred and we'll die together!"

Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes, while a deadly silence fell upon everyone._ How can Naruto say such a thing? Such a terrible thing... and he still keeps his calm like that? The two of them will die? Naruto and Sasuke-kun? I... I don't want it. _

Sasuke finally made a sound. Naruto's words were too absurd for him. _Bear my hatred? Die with me? What about that dream of seeing everybody happy? How does this fit? It makes no sense! What does he mean? And why...? Why...?_

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you care so much about me?" Sasuke shouted, deeply angry. To his surprise, to everyone's surprise, Naruto smiled at him and replied:

"Because I'm your friend."

The very air around the people present there seemed to become different. Naruto's strong determination overflowed and reached everyone. Sakura, who was sinking with despair moments before, when Naruto spoke of dying with Sasuke, felt her heart calm down again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto continued, "We'll never be able to understand each other only through words. I knew it from the first time we met. The only way we can communicate properly is with our fists. Remember what I said? We are top class ninjas now! I have not given up!"

_He hasn't given up? Naruto didn't give up to save Sasuke-kun..._ Sakura processed the information slowly.

"However, I'm tired of chasing you." Naruto added, "I'm not very good at putting phrases together... I shouldn't be lecturing anyone."

The blond boy laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"If we do this and we both die... we won't be Uchiha, Jinchuuriki or anything like that anymore. We'll understand each other in the other world!"

Tears began to flow from Sakura's eyes. _Naruto... you are... You'll risk everything to the end, even your life... you will do everything necessary to save Sasuke-kun... __  
_  
"I'll never change!" Sasuke yelled suddenly "I don't want us to understand each other. And I will not die, you will."

"Enough, Naruto." Kakashi spoke, unable to stand it any longer. It was horrible enough to lose a student, he could not tolerate the idea of losing two, "I'll take care of still have the dream to become Hokage. Sasuke may have fallen, but do not let him drag you along too."

"How can I consider myself a Hokage someday if I can't even save a friend?" Naruto asked in a tone of voice that made Kakashi go quiet, "The only person who will fight Sasuke is me!"

Finally, Kakashi was starting to understand Naruto's feelings, but he was still unable to put much faith in the boy's decision. He would respect it, however.

Sasuke smiled and said cynically:

"Do it your way then. I will kill you first."

"Heh... you haven't accepted me as an equal yet." Naruto said, laughing a little.

Sakura wiped the tears from her face, feeling something strong in her heart, something that would change her forever. _Naruto is here because he has made up his mind. His determination is nothing compared to mine. I should be a ninja, but all I did was depend on him and cry. I should change that. I came here... I thought I was ready... but I can't do anything or say anything. The only thing I can do is believe in them._

Madara, Zetsu and Sasuke left the place. Kakashi wanted to attack Madara before that, but he had been dissuaded by the old Uchiha. Naruto, looking into the whirlpool that was extinguishing in the air, said:

"I'm ready when you are, Sasuke."

Sakura approached her friend timidly and thanked him for everything. _Now... I believe there may be a happy ending for everyone on Team 7._

After that, Naruto fainted from the poison of the kunai, alarming everyone, but Sakura treated him in time. When he recovered his senses, Kakashi grabbed Karin and carried her on his back. Everybody was going to Konoha. Karin was very impressed with Naruto, having already given up any feelings she had had for Sasuke. Naruto was the opposite of Sasuke. The girl found his chakra warm and bright, realizing then a shadowy presence in his body.

At night, the group that was with Kakashi, already reunited with Kiba's group, set up camp in the forest. The jounin was thoughtful, looking at Naruto and Sakura near the fire while the others were lying on the grass. Karin was sitting in front of Kakashi, leaning against a tree.

_Naruto looked so relieved. I'm starting to believe... maybe... he can save Sasuke. I tend to be so realistic, maybe I lack that strength that Naruto has... that his parents also had. I thought I was a horrible sensei. I never had wanted to become a sensei, I disapproved of all the teams. But the team 7 was different from all others. I could only see my mistakes and how they affected Naruto and Sakura... I tried to protect them... tried to kill Sasuke thinking that would solve everything. But Naruto is right. He is the only one who can reach Sasuke. I hope everyone be well in the end._

"You all really care about Sasuke, don't you?" Karin suddenly asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. For me, Sasuke is like a son... I always saw a lot of me in him. For Naruto, Sasuke is a precious brother with who he has an unbreakable bond. And for Sakura ...

"He is the man she loves." Karin added_. What she feels for him is a lot stronger than what I felt_. "You're Hokage now, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That place where the kages' meeting was taking place... I think my two comrades are imprisoned there. One of them, Juugo, can become violent and out of control sometimes, but deep down he has a good heart. The other, Suigetsu... he is a complete idiot, annoying and ugly, but ..." Karin looked at the grass, sadly.

"If they were arrested for helping Sasuke, they got what they deserved and I have nothing to do with it." Kakashi spoke sharply, but then added, seeing the sad face of Karin, "I won't promise you anything, but I can try to negotiate their transfer to Konoha, to get information."

Karin smiled quietly after hearig that. _Thank you_.

Meanwhile, Sakura was talking to Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto."

"Let it go. Everybody does stupid things sometimes." Naruto said smiling, then noticing how Sakura was serious.

"I was very immature and abused you... I depended on you for everything and burdened you... even when I tried to help by making a false declaration of love and going after Sasuke-kun alone... I made you suffer so much."

"No need to get so depressed, it's all in the past now."

"You know, Naruto? What you said to Sasuke-kun gave me hope. Isn't that strange? You were talking about death and I went happy."

Sakura hugged her knees and pressed them against her body, while Naruto looked at her, "I'm not good at understanding people or at saying inspiring things, like you. Even loving Sasuke-kun, I am not able to save him. I always fail at the most crucial moment. This time I had given up on him, everyone had, except you... I could feel that you have awakened something in Sasuke-kun... the old Sasuke-kun. "

"If you noticed that, then you're not so bad at understanding other people, right?" Naruto joked, "About the death stuff... it's not such a precise thing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not the right time to explain it, sorry." Naruto sighed, "You know something weird? Even though I'll fight alone against Sasuke, I won't feel alone. I feel as if you, Kakashi-sensei and everyone else is with me, trying to rescue him. I know it sounds selfish that I face him without you, but that's how I feel it should be done. I will fight not only for me and for him, but for the entire team 7. Am I talking about strange things, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"I don't think so." Sakura replied with a smile, "Listen, Sai had told me that you... loved me. Is that really true?" She asked apprehensively.

"Well, for a long time I had a crush on you. But I gave up."

"The Naruto who never gives up on anything?"

"It's a different case. You really love Sasuke." Naruto spoke in a little grave voice, staring at the fire in his front.

"You are a special person. I would be lucky if I fell in love with you, Naruto."

"Stop saying weird things, Sakura-chan. I don't feel anything for you anymore, I moved on." Naruto spoke without thinking.

"Moved on?" Sakura asked, surprised, "You're in love with another girl now?"

Naruto went extremely nervous when he heard that. His face flushed violently, and he began to sweat.

"W-w-what are you saying? F-from w-where you got that idea?" He tried, unsuccessfully, to disguise his nervousness. Sakura was finding his reaction funny.

"You're all red and stammering, how cute! Now I'm even more curious to know who it is... Wait! It's Hinata, isn't it?" She asked excitedly.

Naruto's face was even redder than before and he felt very hot.

"It's her! I _knew_ it! Are you two dating? When and how did you fall for her? Was it when she faced Pain?"

"I-i-it's embarrassing, ttebayo!" Naruto almost shouted, standing up. Sakura was enjoying seeing him like that.

"So you don't deny it, huh?" Sakura joked, which made Naruto even more nervous. Kakashi watched the scene, smiling under his mask.

Far away, Sasuke rested alone in the room where he received Itachi's eyes. He was lying on the table where he had been operated, his eyes were wrapped in strips.

_I feel the power flowing. The power with which I'll destroy Naruto and reject what he represents._

"You really fear him now, don't you?" Sasuke heard a voice in his head.

"Your voice is different." He said.

"I'm not your darkness, Sasuke-kun. It suffered a mortal blow and may not return for a while."

"Mortal blow? That dream? Don't make me laugh."

"I'm part of you, you know I'm telling the truth. Or how do you explain your desperation to destroy Naruto now?"

Sasuke didn't answer. The voice continued speaking:

"Destroying Naruto means destroying all yor ties, your happiness and hopes to take your life back. If you don't destroy him, you will be recognizing all those things and end up abandoning hatred and revenge. The fact that you keep your eyes closed now, your attitude to catch the eyes of your brother... All this proves the fear that the reunion with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura brought to you."

Sasuke trembled a little, muttering "I'm not afraid of anything. Neither of Naruto, nor death, _nothing_."

"I know you don't fear death, but you fear the death that Naruto mentioned. You're afraid of opening your eyes. The fight that you will catch with Naruto will be the battle that will decide your future, in which you both will bet your lives. And I don't need to say what you truly want..."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, "Who are you, anyway? Why do you have this voice?"

"Were you expecting Naruto's voice? He occupies a different space in your heart. You could say that he is the bridge that will guide you safely, the structure in which you can trust."

"Naruto Bridge? What a bad joke. And you didn't answer my question."

"You streched your arm to that person in the dream. Even after having taken it back, it was enough for me to awake. That person is the one who disturbs you the most, and yet, who you hate to hurt the most. The person who has awakened you from the darkness once and filled your existence."

"I don't want to hear it. Stop talking about it! Stop using her voice!" Sasuke was getting angry.

"You can't escape from it, Sasuke-kun. The person who symbolizes your light is Sakura."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried, sitting up. Madara, who had heard the yell, went into the room.

"Who are you crying at, Sasuke? Is there anyone else here?"

"Of course not. Go away." The young man ordered.

Madara left him alone. Even denyig it, Sasuke knew something had changed irrevocably that day. His future combat with Naruto would decide everything. A great revolution was about to happen.

**And this is the end of this fanfic. It may seem frustrating to end without the fight, but I trust Kishimoto and I know he will do a better job than I ever would. Again, thank you to all of you who read my story and commented. A special thanks to my great betareader, Ditte. You were very kind. ****:D ****  
**


End file.
